The invention relates to a device for strapping one or more packets with a band, which device substantially comprises a frame, a lying conveyor belt supported by the frame for moving forward the packets, a pair of band clamping and guiding jaws movable toward and away from each other transversely of the conveyor belt, a supply reel associated with a jaw and guide members for the strapping band in addition to welding means co-acting with the jaws for welding together the band portions supplied by the pair of jaws.
Such a device is known from EP 0 890 510 in the name of applicant, wherein a strapping device is generally described. A number of packets is herein formed into a group, which group runs up against a strapping band which is then welded by welding heads which simultaneously closes the band for the following group of packets.